She Said Yes
by awispofamemory
Summary: This is a songfic oneshot to the song she said yes by Brad Pasley. This is KyoxTohru. hope y'all like it!


**Hello I'm back with another wonderful Furuba Fanfic! This is a songfic to the song 'She Said Yes' by Brad Pasley. I love this song and decided to make it into a fanfic. This is kinda Tohru's POV. I know that the song is from a guy's perspective but I don't care.**

**------------------------------------------------**

_**She moved into my old apartment**_

_**that's how we got this whole thing started  
she called and said that I had mail waiting there for me,  
I told her that Id come and get it  
how could i know in just a minute  
that id be standing face to face with my own destiny**_

Tohru Sohma sat in the dinning room of her small house in Kyoto. She was listening to a CD that her friend from America had given her. _Wow this sounds just like what me and Kyo! Well I didn't move into his old apartment but I did move into the same house as him!_ Her husband Kyo Sohma would be home in a few minutes and she took some time to do some sewing she had a big surprise for her husband and she couldn't wait until he came home. She put the little pink blanket on the sofa and walked to the radio. She could still remember when he had finally got the courage up to ask her out. She was so happy she couldn't go anywhere without a smile on her face. Tohru smiled to herself at the memory. She could remember the smile on his face when she said yes.****

ohh and we sat there talkin just like we were old friends  
and ohh I asked her can I see u again

she said yes  
and I said wow  
and she said when  
and I said how about right now  
love cant wait  
then I asked if she believed in fate  
she said yes

She remembered their first date. They went to a movie that was a bit to scary for Tohru's taste. She laughed as she recalled what happened next.She had gotten so scared she had jumped and hugged Kyo! He had transformed and they had to leave the movie early. Tohru had stuffed him in her coat and took off for home. When he had transformed back she couldn't even look at him she was so embarrassed. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. He had a smile on his face and in his eyes. She thought he would be mad and not want to date her anymore but it was quite the opposite. He thought it was funny! He told her he had a great time and they should do it again some time. He had kissed her then. Her first kiss from her first true love.

_**  
the days flew by just like a fast train  
and nothing else has been on my brain  
except the thought of how she makes me  
the man I wanna be  
and she's the one I want for a million reasons  
loving her its just like breathing  
its easy and it obvious  
she was made for me**_

_That was how it happened for us. _She thought. About four months after they started dating the course had been broken. She knew she loved him and he loved her when they first started dating but that love had become even deeper with every moment they spent together. Every day they spent together was filled with spicy, spontaneous kisses and warm firm hugs. She remember the day he popped the question.  
**_  
ohh the it happened one night looking in her eyes  
ohh and I popped the question  
and much to my surprise.. _**

she said yes  
and I said wow  
and she said when  
and I said how about right now  
love cant wait  
then I asked if she believed in fate  
she said yes

Truly nothing had been the same since. They had been married just four short weeks later. Though it felt like forever for Kyo and Tohru. She looked at the finished product of her little surprise for her hubby. Just as she stood two strong arms wrapped around her waist.

"Hey sweetheart." A smooth tenor voice from behind her said.

"Welcome home Kyo!" Tohru said turning to him and giving him a chaste kiss.

"What song are you listing to?" Kyo asked

"Something that reminded me of us" She replied with a smile. ****

so we called the preacher, family, and friends  
and nothing been the same since  
she said yes  
and I said wow  
and she said when  
and I said how about right now  
love cant wait  
then I asked if she believed in fate  
she said yes

she said yes

"I love you, Tohru" Kyo whispered to her. He had taken her into his arms when he heard the song and started to dance. She laughed and danced with him as they twirled around the room.

"I love you too, Kyo!" she replied happily. "And I have a surprise for you. Just then she held up the blanket she had just finished. A pink blanket with little baby booties, bunnies and other cute baby things.

"D-does t-this mean...?" Sputtered Kyo.

"Yes Kyo your going to be a father!" She said with the biggest smile ever. He whooped for joy and scooped her up in his arms and swung her around. He was the happiest man in the world and the luckiest. And things had never been the same since _she said yes._

_---------------------------------------------_

**Ok ok, I know it was kinda corny but I like things that way! This is only a oneshot so don't ask me to do more. I love this couple and I love the song so I put it together. I hope y'all like it! No flames!**

**Love, Megan**


End file.
